1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-qubit coupling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum bit, (qubit), is a basic unit of information in quantum computers. A qubit may indicate at least two different quantities and may be an actual physical device in which information is stored or may be a unit of information extracted from a physical qubit device.
Conventionally, classical information storage devices encode two different states classified with the labels of “0” and “1”. In this case, a quantity of coding a bit state is determined based on the laws of classical physics.
However, a qubit may include two different physical states classified with the labels of “0” and “1”. In this scenario, a quantity of coding a bit state is determined based on the laws of quantum physics. Thus, if a physical quantity of storing the states mechanically operates as a quantum, a quantum information storage device may be additionally located in the superposition between “0” and “1”. That is, the qubit may exist in both “0” and “1” states at the same time, and thus, quantum computation with regard to both of the “0” and “1” states may be performed at the same time. Therefore, it may be understood that a qubit having a pure discrete state (0 or 1) is in a classical state and a qubit with a superposition of states is in a quantum state. Accordingly, N qubits may be in a superposition of 2N states.